Return of the Golden Age
by The-Grim-Reaper
Summary: The Half-Blood of the prophecy was not Percy Jackson luckily the Olympians have found him. Come and join Allen Rouge as he journeys to defeat the Titans once and for all. Rated T for Violence. Some Percabeth Please R&R this is my first Fanfic
1. Archers Brigade

**I do not own PJATO. Please R&R I'll post more of the story if I get some good reviews**

**This is my first Fan Fiction Story**

* * *

"Allen wake up its time for school, Grover's already here!" my mom said

"I'm talking a leak" I called back

"ALLEN" my mom yelled

"Sorry mom" I said

I could hear Grover laughing in the background, and my mom telling him

"Don't encourage him".

I smiled to myself. Grover was my best friend he has brown hair, a bad case of acne, and on top of all that he walks with a limp. He's new at my school.

Then again so am I. You see I've been kicked out of a lot of schools. It's not really my fault. I have ADHD, and I'm dyslexic.

I can't stay still for more than a couple of seconds, but this year everything has been ok. I mean at my other schools I got in trouble every day.

One time I only went the first day of school. See somehow I blew up the principles car, and then it started a chain reaction one car after another they started exploding.

For some reason the thought something else caused the explosion, but they expelled me just in case. When that happened some older kid said "thank the mist".

I didn't know what he meant by that.

Anyway, my name is Allen Rogue. I have dark black hair, blue eyes, and dark olive skin.

Everything started out normal today beside it being the last day of school.

Me and Grover were walking to school. I was excited because Grover invited me to go with him to a summer camp. Were going tomorrow to "Camp Half-Blood"

Weird name huh, Grover said you can learn all kinds of legends of Greek gods, and goddesses. I just love Greek mythology so I agreed to go.

We had early release at school today so we got out at 12:00.

We were walking to the subway, when Grover started sniffing the air.

He turned pale, and said" lets walk a little faster". I looked behind us and there were three guys following us they were wearing trench coats and had on fedoras.

They were looking down so we couldn't see their faces

"Let's start running" I said

Grover looked behind us and said"ok"

We started running, and we ran into a construction sight.

They caught up to us and cornered us.

Their coats and hats fell off, and they started transforming. They started off as giant green blobs then they started taking on form. I wasn't going to wait.

I ran through a gap between them and Grover came running behind me.

"Run faster Grover!" I yelled

"I'm running as fast as I can" he said

Just as Grover said that three giant lizards came running around the corner

They where grey and had pulsing red eyes sharp teeth the size of a Butchers knife, they were about the size of a minivan, they had long arms and legs so they could run with ease, scales and spikes were scattered around their bodies.

They ran at amazing speeds and leaped at us. Me and Grover closed our eyes and waited for the end.

I opened my eyes and saw one of the lizards get killed by a wave of arrows. The arrows went through one side and came out the other. The archers were girls dressed in silver shirts and blue jeans. Among the archers I saw the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She had black hair tied back in a ponytail, and she had freckles across her nose, and blue eyes you could drown in.

I stared at her in awe when Grover yelled "Thalia, over here!"

Just then a boy with black hair jumped in front of another lizard and slit its throat it collapsed immediately. Then a girl with blond hair jumped on the last lizards back and stabbed it with a bronze knife then she jumped off and the archers finished the lizard off.

"Percy, Annabeth, Thalia you guys came just in time, where's Artemis?" said Grover

"She's at Olympus, Chiron has ordered us to retrieve any half-bloods that have been found by satyrs, especially this one" said Thalia

I couldn't stop staring at her so it makes sense I said "your hot"

Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and some of the archers giggled

Thalia blushed "I'm flattered, but I've taken an oath of maidenhood sorry"

I blushed and looked away

"Anyway" said Grover "why are you and the hunters here"

"Well you said it yourself this half-blood has the strongest scent you ever smelt" said Thalia

"We thought their might be some strong monsters so we brought backup" said Percy

"Yeah, anyway let's head back to camp" said Annabeth

"Phoebe" cried Thalia

"YES" I heard someone call back

"Take the hunters to Olympus, and tell Artemis that I'll be with these guys"

"Yes lady Thalia "she called back

Then the hunters marched off into the distance.

"Wait you guys are saying I'm a half-blood like a god's kid" I asked

"Yes and a strong one at that" said Percy

"You see I'm a Satyr, and I can smell how strong you are, and Dang" as Grover said that he took of his shoes and showed me his hooves.

I tried not to faint when I them.

"That means he knows your one of the Big Three's child" Thalia told me

"You mean like Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades" I asked

"Yes" said Annabeth "probably the one of the prophecy"

"What" I said

"Nothing so are you ready to go" Annabeth asked me

"Yeah "I told her "how are we going to get their "

While I said that I could help but stare at Thalia, unfortunately Grover noticed

"Where walking lover boy "said Grover

"Huh" I exclaimed

Grover, Annabeth, and Percy laughed, while me and Thalia looked away.

* * *

**Hope you liked it Please R&R**


	2. I get owned on Zeus's Fist

I do not own PJATO. Here is the next chapter please read and review. I know you guys think percy should be the one of the prophecy but I hope you guy will like who his "Father" is.

* * *

Before we left we stopped at my house I told my mom everything. She seemed to take it well. So I packed up all my clothes, told my mom good bye.

So we left for camp half blood at 1:00 when we arrived it was 5:00. We walked to the top of the hill I saw a tree with this golden cloth on it, and a dragon with its tail wrapped around the tree. At first it freaked me out, but they said it was harmless. I looked at the bottom of the hill. It was summertime flowers bloomed everywhere. The campers were canoeing, running around, sparring with each other. It was awesome.

"Whoa" I said

"Beautiful isn't it" said Annabeth

"Yeah, almost as beautiful as Tha..."

Thalia immediately clamped her hand over my mouth and said" Shut it"

"My bad" I told her

"Yeah whatever" she said

"I'll show Allen around the place and you guys tell Chiron we made it back safely" said Percy

"OK" said Grover

"See you later Thalia" I said

"Well see" Thalia said as her, Grover, and Annabeth walked away to find Chiron

I looked at Percy as they walked away. I noticed that he kept staring at Annabeth.

"Dude" I said

"What" Percy looked at me fast

"You like Annabeth" I yelled

"No I don't" Percy looked worried

"Yes you do don't worry I wont tell anyone" I said

"Really" he asked

"I KNEW IT" I yelled

"You tricked me" he yelled back

"Whatever just show me around" I said

"Fine just don't tell anyone or so help me….. "

* * *

So Percy showed me around he showed me different cabins, flirted with some girls from Aphrodite cabin. He told me, who his dad is (Poseidon), and Thalia's (Zeus) and Annabeth's mom (Athena).

"This is were you'll be staying" said Percy

"WHAT THE…..its ok I've slept in worse"

Hermes cabin was so crowded kids were in fettle position on the floor to make room. Three campers shared one bed by sleeping sideways.

The Stoll brothers showed me were I would sleep. It was in the middle of the room. I didn't mind so I set my bag down and left out the door with Percy.

"So what are we going to do next?" I asked

"Time for dinner lets go"

When we got to the pavilion Percy left me their with cabin eleven. We sat at a table that was crowded. Each cabin had here own table.

Percy sat by himself at one table, and so did Thalia. Grover walked to my table followed by a…..Centaur.

I mean Grover I could believe but my gods a Centaur. Grover came up to me and said "Allen this is Chiron"

I just stared at him with my mouth open

"Nice to meet you too" he said

"Sorry it's just new to me you know"

"Yes every half-blood that sees me reacts that way" said Chiron

"That doesn't surprise me" I said

* * *

After dinner Chiron announced that we were going to play capture the flag. We got dressed in bronze armor.

They gave me a helmet with a blue feather thing at the top, sword, knife, and a big shield. The sword was unbalanced so it didn't feel right but I took it anyway.

Apollo's cabin and Ares cabin were the captains. Hermes cabin made an alliance with Apollo so Hermes, Aphrodite, Poseidon, and Hephaestus were on Apollo's team. On Ares team was Dionysus, Zeus, Athena, and Demeter.

Our team started of at "Zeus's Fist" a rock formation that supposedly looked like a fist…I didn't see it but anyway I was guarding the flag with Percy.

All the other campers ran ahead. I could hear campers yelling and swords slamming into each other.

"So how long does a game usually last" I asked

"Depends when someone comes running through the trees with the flag." said Percy

Just as he said that I got slapped across the face with a spear, and Percy got his face slammed into a shield.

"OWW" I yelled

Their stood Annabeth and Thalia Laughing at us.

"You got owned" Thalia said to us as Annabeth reached for the flag

Just then a kid from Apollo's cabin came running to cross the line with a flag in his hands, and angry Ares kids running behind him.

"Yay me and Percy said as he came running to the line.

Then a spear erupted from his chest blood flew everywhere he opened his mouth and all that came out was blood. I got up and looked over the hill their were a dozen lizards like we saw before but this time they had giant armored plates and these cannon type things on their backs. They were bigger than before the size of a Hellhound. Their teeth were sticking out of their mouths like a saber-tooth tiger.

"Oh crap" said Annabeth

"CAMERS TO YOUR POSITIONS" I heard someone yell

"Dude" I said "That kid from Apollo's cabin got OWNED"

Everybody stared at me

"Just kidding" I said as I pulled out my sword

"Let's do this"

Thalia, Annabeth, and Percy nodded then we charged at the lizards

* * *

I hope you liked it


End file.
